gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnasher Shotgun
The Gnasher Shotgun is a lever-action close range weapon that is intended for instantly killing enemies within 3 meters of a Gear. The Gnasher Shotgun is a powerful weapon if used in the right situation. It has an 8 round capacity and with more powerful rounds from Perfect Reloads, it can be devastating. The Gnasher also causes blood to splatter all over the screen of the person getting shot if at a close enough range, temporarily blinding and alerting the player that a shotgunner is nearby. It can take down a Drone or Theron Guard in one shot if the enemy is within range. Use This Shotgun is devastating in close quarters, but should never be used in medium or long range battles, as the pellets spread too far out to be useful. This weapon should almost always be in your hands while in a building, as it is devastating in close quarters and confined spaces (try holding a shotgun through the whole Act 4 when you're in the house). Also, The Gnasher is very useful against wretches, as its a one shot kill, while the Lancer takes a few shots and moving your crosshair. In most cases, the shotgun is more convenient than trying to Chainsaw, as any damage you take will stun you momentarily while revving the Chainsaw up. Remember, because of the bullet spread, the Gnasher is more effective on stopping the chainsaw at relatively longer distances. But to actually deliver lethal damage, it must be used at close range, the most effective zone being the melee range. The clip does not carry as many rounds (when compared to other COG weapons) to win in many situations, forcing you to reload often. However, if you are taking cover behind a small barrier, and an enemy is on the other side or is attempting to vault over it, it is very effective to blind fire above your cover with the shotgun, as this will almost always succeed in blowing said hostile to pieces. Note that the shotgun maintains more or less the same accuracy even while not aimed. A general rule of thumb is to aim slightly above your shoulder while blind firing, or to use the Crimson Omen damage marker as makeshift crosshairs. Multiplayer This weapon, by default, is among the starting set of weapons a player receives at the beginning of a match. Players are recommended to fire a full clip and perform a Perfect Reload for added power, but are to be aware of their remaining ammunition and time to use it, for the damage bonus does not last forever. The Gnasher is seen as the most often used weapon by people who do not go for different weapons during a round. It is one of the best ambushing weapons. Some players will even charge at an enemy suicidally to get them out of hiding and allow the rest of the team to kill him, even if he dies. The strategies for using the Gnasher are rather different from that of the Campaign. In multiplayer, the tactics tend to be far more aggressive. It is not uncommon to use the shotgun for frontal charges, though it is advised it be used as an ambush weapon, as said earlier. In most cases, shotgun duels tend to degenerate into strafing contests, where two players circle each other trying to land a full shot on the other. More often than not, the shotgun delivers a one-hit kill, meaning shotgun duels nearly always involve at least one player getting killed (it is not impossible to escape, but highly discouraged; since one good shot is all it takes, it is best to fight till the very end and hope to win). Shotguns can land headshots, and often occurs to highly damaged players. Also remember the melee; it deals enough damage to down a wounded player, or otherwise to stun the enemy long enough to blow him away with a point-blank shot. Beware of meleeing twice however, shotguns are notorious for being unable to melee twice, unless the B button is held down rather than tapped, meaning your second swipe will merely "pass through" your opponent, leaving you vulnerable. Warning: Melee with a shotgun is highly unpopular, as it is a close range weapon people would rather have duels. Using the melee on the host may result in the host kicking you out of the game. The host of an online multiplayer match has an advantage because he has virtually no latency (lag) as if he is playing a local game. Note that unless you play as host or local matches, blood will not splatter on your screen like it does in campaign. In the Gears of War 2 Multiplayer Demo, it was shown the Gnasher has its own finishing move. The player perfoms a quick, golfclub-like swing into the downed player's head, turning his face into mush. Also, a new note in Gears of War 2 Epic has reduced the speed of the shot on the shotgun. Trivia *The Gnasher shotgun is included in the new Carmine action figure, as stated in Comic-Con '08. *It is the only weapon reconmended to take out a chainsaw bayonet at close range. *Tai Kaliso commited suicide, to end his mental instability, with this weapon. Gnasher Shotgun